


Madness for Two [Podfic]

by disheveledcurls



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Forehead Kisses, Gen, Onesided Sherlock/Joan if you want, Pining, Podfic, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9132388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disheveledcurls/pseuds/disheveledcurls
Summary: five times sherlock kissed joan, four times he tried, and one time she kissed him. and the inverse.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [five times, four times (one time)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3420650) by [yonderdarling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonderdarling/pseuds/yonderdarling). 



 

 

> Podfic length: 3:19
> 
> Streaming and download [here.](https://soundcloud.com/roc-o-de-deco/madness-for-two-podfic)

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. A podfic of an excerpt from Ch. 1 of the Elementary fanfiction "five times, four times (one time)" by @yonderdarling, read by @disheveledcurls with the author's permission.  
> 2\. Credit to the large icon used as cover art goes to @venusinthenight (LJ) who made me a wonderful batch of 'em for Winter Holmestice 2016.  
> 3\. I am not a native speaker of English so I apologize for any inaccuracies in pronunciation and for my poor attempts at recreating the characters' accents. Also, I'm new to podfics so I apologize as well if the sound quality isn't the best.


End file.
